Der Nächste bitte!
by Ewjena
Summary: Ein etwas ungewöhnlicher Patient - aber zweifelsohne ein höchst interessanter Fall!


_Ein hartnäckiges Plotbunny, das sich nicht abschütteln liess. Ob es wohl ein missglücktes Püschologie-Studium hinter sich hat?_ ;-)  
_Ein grosses DANKE dem Rudel für den Zuspruch ... und schon mal vorab ein Danke an alle Reviewer - ich hoffe, ihr habt Spass mit diesem kleinen One-Shot._

* * *

„Kommen Sie herein, bitte, nehmen Sie Platz. Ich bin Dr. Goodwill, und Sie sind?"

„Lord Voldemort."

„Ah ja, ich sehe, Sie wurden durch einen gewissen Herrn Snape angemeldet. Wissen Sie warum?"

„Meine To… meine Gefolgschaft denkt, ich hätte ein Gewaltproblem. – WAS TUN SIE DA?"

„Ich notiere Ihren Namen in der Patientenakte. Vol-de-…"

„LORD Voldemort."

_Notiz: Patient beharrt auf Anrede Lord. Minderwertigkeitskomplex? _

„Gut. Titel: Lord. Nachname: Voldemord."

„Voldemort. Mit t."

_Gewalt = Mord._ _Patient möglicherweise Legastheniker._

„Vorname?"

„…"

„Ihr Vorname, Sir?"

„Unwichtig! Kommen Sie zur Sache."

„Wie Sie wünschen. Sie sagen also, Sie hätten ein Gewaltproblem. Gegen wen richtet sich denn Ihre Gewalt?"

„Muggel."

_Benennt Opfer mit Fantasienamen._

„Was sind Muggel, Herr Voldemord?"

„LORD Voldemort. Mit t."

„Gut. Was sind Muggel?"

„Widerliche … wertlose … DUMME … "

„Beruhigen Sie sich. Tief durchatmen! Können Sie gut atmen? Ich möchte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, aber Ihre Nasenlöcher sind etwas klein. Vielleicht würde ein Nasenpflaster helfen?"

„…"

_Wird nicht gerne auf missglückte Schönheitsoperation angesprochen._

„In Ordnung. Kommen wir zurück zum Thema. _Muggel_ sind also widerliche, wertlose, dumme …"

„KREATUREN."

„Und welche Art von Gewalt wenden Sie gegen … Muggel an?"

„Ich töte sie."

„Und wie viele Muggel haben sie schon getötet?"

„Hunderte."

„Aha. Lassen Sie mich das notieren."

_Muggel = Käfer?_

„Und wie haben Sie sie getötet?"

„Mit meinem Zauberstab."

_„_Zauberstab."

_Ursache des Problems sexuelle Komponente? _

„Wie sonst?"

„Und wie genau machen Sie das? Beschreiben Sie."

„Ich deute mit dem Stab auf den Muggel und sage _Avada Kedavra_."

„Ah ja. Ich notiere: A-va-da Ke-da-vra. Ist das alles?"

„Dann sind sie üblicherweise tot."

_Patient konfliktscheu: Wunsch, Problem mit einem Wort und „Zauberstab" aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Sexuelle Allmachtsfantasie?_

„Wie viele sexuelle Kontakte hatten Sie bisher in Ihrem Leben?"

„Was soll diese Frage? Ich dachte, es geht um die Muggel?"

„Ich versuche, von einer anderen Seite an das Problem heranzugehen. Bitte beantworten Sie meine Frage."

„…"

„Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben, ich werde niemandem etwas verraten."

„…"

„In Ordnung. Wir kommen später darauf zurück."

_Weigert sich, über sexuelle Erfahrungen zu sprechen. Heute Abend Freud nachlesen._

„Gut, Mr. Voldemort. Sie töten also Muggel. Üben Sie auch … weniger endgültige Gewalt an Muggeln aus?"

„Ich foltere sie."

„Mit Ihrem Zauberstab?"

„Selbstverständlich."

_Vergewaltigungsfantasien._

„Beschreiben Sie."

„Ich richte meinen Zauberstab auf den Muggel und sage _Crucio._"

„Cru-ci-o. Was passiert dann?"

„Er schreit und windet sich."

„Ist das befriedigend?"

„Nein."

_Frigide?_

„Nein? Warum tun Sie es dann?"

„Weil ich bestrafen muss."

„Und wofür bestrafen Sie?"

„Dafür, dass er ein widerlicher, WERTLOSER …"

„Gut, das genügt. Danke."

„WAS SCHREIBEN SIE DA?"

„Keine Sorge, das sind nur Notizen, damit ich mir später noch weitere Gedanken zu Ihrem Fall machen und Ihnen besser helfen kann."

_Patient aggressiv. Kontrollsucht._

„So. Sie sprachen von „dem Muggel". Sind Muggel männlich?"

„Das ist unwichtig."

„Heisst das, Muggel haben kein Geschlecht?"

„Wenn sie keines hätten, würden sie sich ja wohl nicht vermehren wie die Karnickel!"

„Es gibt auch zweigeschlecht…"

„Das WEISS ich!"

„Gut, gut, ganz ruhig. Atmen Sie tief ein. Vielleicht am besten durch den Mund?"

„…"

„Wenden Sie sonst auch Gewalt an? Außer gegen Muggel?"

„Gegen meine To… Anhänger."

„Anhänger."

„Ja, Sie wissen schon, solche, die ‚Ja, mein Lord' und ‚Natürlich, Meister' sagen und vor einem im Staub kriechen."

_Hält sich für eine Art Führer. Sekte?_

„Und die bestrafen Sie auch mit ihrem Zauberstab?"

„Wie sonst?"

„Alle?"

„Alle, die es verdienen. Weswegen wollen Sie das wissen?"

_Schwul?_

„Es hilft mir, Ihr Problem einzuschätzen, Herr Voldemort."

„LORD Voldemort."

„Warum wenden Sie Gewalt gegen Ihre Anhänger an? Tun sie nicht, was Sie ihnen sagen?"

„Doch, sie tun es. Aber nicht richtig. Es sind Stümper! Sie müssen für ihr Versagen bestraft werden!"

„Worin versagen sie denn?"

„In allem! POTTER zu fangen. DUMBLEDORE ZU VERNICHTEN!"

_Traumsymbolik von Hummel nachschlagen. _(*)_  
_

„In Ordnung, Herr Voldemort, beruhigen sie sich wieder. Ich denke, wir kommen ihrem Problem langsam näher."

„Tun wir das?"

„Sehen Sie, wir sollten uns mit den verschiedenen Auslösern für Ihre Wutausbrüche beschäftigen und versuchen herauszufinden, warum Sie sich so ärgern und wie wir dafür sorgen können, dass es Ihnen besser geht. Also, wir haben da: Muggel"

„Widerliche, WERTLOSE …"

„… ihre Anhänger"

„STÜMPER!"

„Potter"

„LÄSTIGES UNGEZIEFER"

„und Dumbledore."

„AAAAH. ICH HASSE … ich muss … AVADA KEDAVRA!"

**end**

* * *

(*) "Dumbledore" ist ein frühneuenglisches Wort für Hummel


End file.
